Merka Oldbawn
Merka Oldbawn is the daughter of the vodka-addicted Spurut Albarn. She is a Technician of Drugs and she is the meister of Soul "Meth-Eather" Erwins. Appearance Merka is really tall. Merka wears the Nesubihs' school uniform. She has a moustache that was passed down by her father. When Merka is angry, she puts on swirly red glasses which allow her to control people and bend them. Personality Merka is mean and scary. She likes to bite people and use her weird swirly glasses. Theme Song I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch Alizé I don't give a fuck about your ratchet ass lames You can suck a dick, I'm all about fame Fuck a nigga, fuck a bitch, straight getting paid I love money. That's all I gotta say You say "Fuck love", I say "hey" Nigga, fall back. I'm made for the game Bitch, shut the fuck up and scream my name While I run up on these hoes in this fat ass ring I seen a bum, so I gave him change And I seen yo nigga and he gave me brain I step in the function and he bang my name I'm so turnt up, I'm insane A-L-I-Z-É, that's me Yo girl seventeen and I got that green Bitches hate me cause I'm acting Yo nigga went down and gave me the ring (Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring) Cause I'm a boss ass bitch Hook I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch B If you use your tongue, Ima like that Pin my arms on the bed, Ima fight back I put my tongue on your neck, how you like that? When you go deeper, cat scratch Before you eat the pussy, you gonna bite my neck Bend me over the bed, let me suck you wet Head game crazy, got me screaming his name TinyFameSix from a swagged out game STFO, that's fam yep Swagged the fuck and we stay turnt up Clearly, um, I don't give a fuck Itches? All mamas, we can scrabble up Bitches say he know me cause I'm thick We can scrabble up these hands, you can get Clearly, I'm LadyTinyFameSix So all you bitches get off my tip Hook I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch KDuce You bitches is lame trying to run up on me Bitch, I'll punch you in the face A pretty ass bitch with A pretty ass face, gotcha nigga yelling out My mother fucking name K-D-U-C-E, yes that's me Gotcha nigga fantasising about my pussy Gotcha nigga going, going insane And so do I when he give me brain Alizé Umm, Alizé, and I'm back on this bitch Ya'll bitches ain't shit Ya'll nothing to me I stay turnt up, don't worry about me When I come up on your hood Yeah, you're going to see me I'm a pretty ass bitch taking all the fades Bitches better know it Got the swag on, run it Kandy B and KDuce, Alizé on this beat Cause I'm a boss ass bitch All I think you know where it's about to go We too turnt up for you Bitch, I thought you knew I think you know where it's about to go We too turnt up for you Bitch, I thought you knew Hook I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a boss ass bitch